


Загробная жизнь

by LadyHella



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHella/pseuds/LadyHella
Summary: У Джокера задание, а у Гарруса неприятности.





	Загробная жизнь

Бар — отличное место, чтобы расслабиться: выпивка рекой, танцпол и наполненный искусственным туманом полумрак, в котором даже ворча сойдет за приятного партнера по столику.

Джокер ненавидел бары.

Если верить фильмам, в каждом баре обязательно найдется подвыпивший кроган, который обожает с пьяных глаз налетать на посетителей. А зловещее имя чертовой дыры на Омеге недвусмысленно намекало, что "Загробная жизнь" была не тем местом, куда можно соваться с синдромом Вролика.

Оставалось надеяться, что само задание действительно будет простым и коротким донельзя. Никаких проблем не ожидалось, как заверила его Миранда.  
В теории Джокер мог и отказаться, ведь вербовали его как профессионала в другом деле, и первые несколько месяцев он действительно развлекал себя пилотированием разномастных кораблей Цербера от грузовых тягачей до легких маневренных шаттлов. Впрочем, пару раз ему доводилось передавать подозрительные пакеты подозрительным личностям, поэтому просьба о встрече с посредником-азари выглядела вполне обыденно. И все же Джокер чуял неладное. То самое нехорошее ощущение, которое охватило его при виде корабля Коллекционеров рядом с Нормандией.

Проигнорировав привычный укол вины, Джокер встряхнулся и устроился в углу барной стойки с видом на танцующих азари. Он чувствовал себя героем дешевого боевика, и происходящее все больше походило на стандартную проверку лояльности. Хотя с другой стороны, в руках у Цербера находился поводок, который в любом момент мог стать коротким. Едва ли в Галактике нашелся бы аргумент более весомый, чтобы обеспечить верность бывшего пилота Альянса.

Джокер нахмурился и постарался сосредоточиться на задании, хотя сейчас ему оставалось только ждать. Азари должна сама подойти к нему через некоторое время. Проще простого.

Почему же ему так неспокойно?

Миранда непрозрачно намекнула, что присутствие Джокера было непременным условием сделки. Вопрос только, кому он мог понадобится и, главное, зачем? Тех азари, с которыми он успел завести знакомство за всю свою жизнь, можно было пересчитать по пальцам, и ни одну из них он не мог представить в роли торговца информацией.

Одна из азари, чья манера практически не одеваться прямо говорила о ее способе зарабатывать кредиты, направилась к нему. Джефф нахмурился и опустил козырек бейсболки, скрывая лицо в тени.

Проститутка поймет намек, а посредника такой ерундой ее не отпугнуть.

Хотя было бы забавно повеселиться за счет Цербера. Особенно, если...

— Оуч!

Кроганы, оказывается, были не единственными любителями налетать на посетителей и расплескивать содержимое своих стаканов. Незнакомый и весьма нетрезвый турианец неразборчиво помянул чью-то мать.

— Эй, приятель, смотри куда пре... — Джокер осекся.

Хм. Знакомый и весьма нетрезвый турианец.

— Привет, Гаррус.

— А, это ты, — Вакариан, явно не испытывая ни радости, ни удивления, вяло махнул рукой с бокалом. Еще несколько капель с запахом дешевого спиртного украсили пол бара.

Чего греха таить, выглядел турианец ужасно. Блуждающий взгляд без малейшего проблеска жизни, болезненно шелушащаяся кожа — хотя на взгляд Джокера турианцы все те еще красавцы. Просто представитель этого вида, стоявший перед ним, ничем не напоминал Гарруса, некогда ступившего на борт Нормандии. Если бы не визор и татуировки, пилот бы и вовсе его не узнал: турианец выглядел значительно старше, чем раньше, если не сказать — потрепанным жизнью.

— Присядем? — спросил Джокер, всерьез опасаясь, что покачивающийся турианец в любой момент может рухнуть на него.

Гаррус безразлично пожал плечами, но двинулся следом по сомнительной синусоиде и после пары неудачных попыток взгромоздился на стул у барной стойки.

— Боюсь спросить, что ты забыл в этой дыре. Я слышал, ты вернулся на службу в СБЦ.

— А я слышал, ты работаешь на Цербер, — несмотря на заплетающийся язык, в голосе Гарруса прозвучало нечто, похожее на презрение.

— И что, ты меня арестуешь? — ответ прозвучал излишне быстро и излишне резко.

— Эй, — турианец поднял руки, сдаваясь, едва не смахнув при этом стаканы. — Я не знал, что это запретная тема.

Джефф усилием воли заставил себя успокоиться. Гаррус прав, еще полгода назад он и представить себе не мог, что согласится примкнуть к террористам.

— У меня были свои причины.

— У каждого из нас, — с горечью сказал Вакариан и сделал большой глоток своего пойла.

— Я не...

— Я ушел из СБ.

— О, — Джокер уставился на турианца, не зная, что сказать, кроме того, что признак был очень, очень плохой.

Тот пожал плечами и залпом закинул в себя остатки выпивки.

Джефф не стал спрашивать о причинах. Слишком хорошо помнил, как это было. Помнил свое отчаяние. Когда теряешь цель, когда любое занятие выглядит насмешкой над прошлым и не вызывает ничего, кроме тоски и глухого раздражения.

Или депрессии.

— Это все ты виноват... — пробормотал Гаррус, махнув бармену. Тот налил турианцу новую порцию и катнул по барной стойке. Вакариан сделал настолько вялое движение, что в итоге Джокеру пришлось поймать стакан самому.

— Приятель, а тебе не хватит? По-моему, ты уже накалибровался по самые гребни.

— Ты его убил.

Джокер вздрогнул.

Это было... неожиданно.

Как-то так вышло, что с момента трагедии все только и делали, что сочувствовали Джеффу и доказывали, что он не виноват.

Даже трибунал показался ему сплошным фарсом. Потому, что вынес оправдательное решение. И потому, что сам Джокер точно знал, что произошло.  
Тем не менее, услышать это от Гарруса было... неприятно, мягко говоря.

— Трибунал Альянса в итоге не нашел состава преступления в моих действиях.

— Трибунал, — турианец хрипло и прерывисто рассмеялся, словно боролся с комком в горле. — Удивительно, как тебе медаль не дали... избавил от опасного смутьяна.

Джокер еле сдержался, чтобы не ударить его.

Понятно было, что за Гарруса говорила выпивка, но говорила она именно то, что турианец думал.

Черт, именно то, что думал сам Джокер.

— Я пытался спасти Нормандию.

— И как успехи?

Их взгляды встретились, и Джокер первым отвел глаза.

— Тебя там не было.

— Да, — Гаррус отрешенно заглянул в стакан. — Не было... и я тоже никого не спас.

"Все мы в одной лодке", — мелькнула у Джокера мысль. — "В конечном итоге, я не спас ни Шепарда, ни Нормандию..."

Надо было встать и уйти, но Джефф не мог заставить себя этого сделать.

Он вполне отчетливо представлял себе дыру, в которую катилась жизнь Гарруса. Если Шепард поправится... когда Шепард поправится — Гаррус будет ему нужен.

Проблема в том, что в нынешнем состоянии турианец вряд ли доживет до этого светлого момента. Но и сказать ему Джокер ничего не мог. Слишком опасно.  
Слишком рано. И он уже знал, как Цербер поступает с теми, кто много треплет языком.

— Я не спас его, — Гаррус уронил голову на скрещенные руки, не выпуская стакана. Голос его звучал глухо. — А потом заявятся Жнецы и нас просто всех вырежут.

— Не вырежут, — прозвучало наивно и глупо, но турианец, кажется, его даже не услышал.

— Он был мне другом... больше, чем другом... Почти наставником, — бормотание стало совсем неразборчивым.

Джокеру страшно захотелось дать турианцу пинка невзирая на опасность сломать ногу. Наорать, оттаскать за гребни, встряхнуть. Выдернуть из этого водоворота равнодушия.

И у него была только одна попытка.

И Джокер надеялся, что турианец, проспавшись, вспомнит эту встречу и этот разговор.

— Я думаю, что он тоже считает тебя другом, — он нарочно с максимальной небрежностью употребил настоящее время.

Гаррус сначала не отреагировал, видимо, уснув и Джокер уже было поднялся, как турианец вдруг вскинул голову.

Взгляд у него был цепкий и холодный, словно он смотрел на пилота сквозь прицел своей снайперки.

— Спасибо. Значит, жив. Что-то в этом роде я и подозревал.

Голос Гарруса неожиданно стал совершенно трезвым!

Джокер таращился на него, пока в мозгу не забрезжила неприятная мысль, что его, похоже, только что красиво развели.

На какую-то долю секунды он успел даже подумать, не работает ли Вакариан на Цербер, но увидел зубастую ухмылку турианца и опомнился.

— Ну ты и сукин сын, — потрясенно сказал Джефф, наконец.

— Могу то же самое сказать про тебя.

— Но откуда?..

— Ну, у меня были подозрения на твой счет, — признал Гаррус.

Пилот помотал головой, не в силах поверить, что купился, и одновременно чувствуя невыносимое облечение.

Желание дать Вакариану пинка никуда, впрочем, не делось. Джефф поднялся, собираясь уйти раньше, чем скажет или сделает еще что-нибудь... неумное.

— Постой, — остановил его Гаррус, под прикрытием стакана передавая ему карту памяти. — Небольшой подарок твоим новым друзьям.

— Но посредник?.. Азари?.. — Джокер окончательно почувствовал себя идиотом.

— Что, я не в твоем вкусе? — турианец показал в ухмылке еще больше зубов, чем раньше. — Не волнуйся, за ней просто был небольшой должок со времен моей работы на Цитадели.

Джокер уже устал удивляться.

— Начинаю понимать, почему Цербер набирает в свои ряды только людей.

— Ценю предложение, но у меня есть незаконченные дела здесь. Пока что.

Пилот спрятал карту в карман.

— Тогда до встречи, Гаррус.

— Береги себя, — турианец взял свой стакан и, снова впав в образ, "нетрезвым" шагом растворился в толпе гостей заведения.

Джокер знал, когда признать поражение, и, хотя Призраку об этом знать не обязательно, текущий раунд уж точно остался не за Цербером.

И это почему-то было ужасно приятно.


End file.
